swordworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sword World 2.5 Playable Races Introduction
Introduction Many races live in Sword World 2.0's world, Raxia. This is an introduction to the races that can be played on the Alflame continent. Humans The most numerous race in Raxia and also the most numerous race in the adventurers guild. The humans in Raxia look like they do in the real world. It's said they are suited for any type of Skill and even have the power to change fate. Treated as adults at age 15, the maximum lifespan is around 100 years. Humans have the racial ability Protection - Change Destiny which allows them to reroll a dice roll once per day. A race that can be active in all sorts of settings. Elves A race that is taller, more beaitful, and more elegant but very similar. They are naturally suited to using magic. They prefer living near bodies of water like lakes or rivers. They love nature and prefer to live long and calm lives. Elves who go adventure due to curiosity though are not uncommon. They are somewhat frailer but more intelligent than humans are, hence their predisposition to magic. They tend to be agile and dextrous, so they are also suited for Ranger, Fencer, and Shooter Skills. They are treated as adults at age 15 and their maximum life expectancy is 500 years. If they become adventures, they start at 15 and then retire and start aging again at 300 years old. Dwarves A race shorter than humans but with more muscles and robust bodies. Most men grow extremely thick beards and very toned bodies. Women do not grow beards but appear like little girls for their whole lives. Both men and women tend to have metallic lusters to their hair and sometimes vivid primary colors like pink or green. Many tend to be stubborn, hearty, one-tracked minded, but also extremely compassionate. They become excellent warriors due to their racial desire to continue to improve. Well known for their craftsmen ship with weapons and armor. In most cases, they make their living in mining towns, or seeking out battles with Monsters alongside adventurers or as mercenaries. Treated as adults at 15, they can live up to 200 years. When they become adults and adventurers, they train and journey until they die. Tabbits Tabbits are one meter tall (3.28 feet) and appear as upright rabbits. They vary in body fur color, and they have stubby limbs but they can do most everything a human can like putting clothes on or wearing shoes. They are predisposed to gathering knowledge and finding the truth about things. They are natural mages and even better suited for it than Elves, being said to be able to master any type of magic. However, as a race they cannot learn Divine magic and it's said their race sided with the Cursed God and when he lost the battle against the gods, they were forever cursed from using the miracles of any god ever again, but the truth is unknown. while they are superior mages to most races, their stubby limbs make them clumsy and frail, and poorly suited for physical Skills. They are adults at 10 and live up to 50 years. Some start adventuring at the age of 5 and will usually do so for the rest of their lives. Runefolk An artificial race created by the Magictech civilization 2,000 years ago. They have the same appearance and physical structure as humans, and even need to sleep and eat. The males tend to be very tall and big while the females tend to be small and petite. Socially they have metal plates on their necks or anywhere on their body to distinguish between themselves and humans. They have superior physical strength and dexterity, being well suited for Warriors and Archers. Many use Magictech as well due to their artificial nature. They are unable to have their prays answered by gods so they cannot use Divine magic. Their lifespan is their operational limit. They can remain stable for about 50 years before they begin to malfunction. Their appearances do not change from birth until death, and many begin adventuring as soon as they are activated. Nightmare Nightmares are those born with mutations among humans, elves, and dwarves. Their appearances are considered tainted and tend to have pale white skin and horns on their foreheads. As such they face discrimination. They are well suited as magical warriors. They become adults at age 15 but appear to have no maximum age as none have died of aging in records. They tend to adventure until they die. Lycan Lycans are upright humanoids with animal ears and tails. They have the ability to transform parts of their body into their more primal animal form and are well suited for physical combat. Men tend to be larger than humans but women are about human sized. They are slender but refined muscle structures. They have great senses and can find traps easily as well as use great agility. Lycans can transform into beasts but lose the ability to talk and thus are unable to use most magic in beast form. They are not Lycanthropes though, and have faced discrimination due to the similar names and abilities. They are adults at 15 but can live up to 150 years. Lilidracken Small upright dragons. Small is relative to dragons though so they tend to be larger than all the other races. They have monstrous appearances but actually are blessed by the First Sword Lumiere and thus are considered Humanoid. Unlike how they appear, they actually are fond of trading and socializing and often become merchants. They have their own nations but tend to live in harmony with humans. Born from eggs, they are treated as adults after molting three times around 30 years old and live up to 300 years. Grassrunner A diminutive race, they live in meadows and wander around as cheery nomads. Their bodies do not handle mana well so they have few mages in their race. Their origins are unknown as a race as they have no historical records. Physically they look like human children, but they are adults at age 15 and can live up to 200 years but most die due to their curiosity before that point. Meria A rare race in Raxia. A race between humans and plants. They appear like humans but have flowers blooming from their heads, shoulders, or wrists. The blooms are affected by their emotions. Their exterior is close to humans but their internal body structure is closer to plants making them more durable and sturdy than the other races. They do not need to sleep in fact as well. There are actually two types of Meria, the short lived and long lived ones. Short lived ones are infants in a week and adults in 6 months. The long lived ones are born from seeds will be infants in a year and adults in 20 years. Short lived Meria live up to 10 years while long lived Meria live up to 300 years.